


生命线 饼四

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 东北往事三部曲/the Trilogy of Old Memories in NE China [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 饼四 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 东北往事三部曲其二，流水账。The second episode of the Trilogy of Old Memories in NE China. A dairy.





	生命线 饼四

**Author's Note:**

> OOC+AU预警。  
推荐BGM：《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。

“二零零九年八月十八日 星期日 雨

今天想起一件事儿。俺十岁那年，大约母是六三年夏天，曹集屯儿来了一帮人，说是修铁路的。啥是铁路啊？我问村头老曹家的四大爷。四大爷建国前家里条件好，上了几年私塾，是俺们屯儿最有文化的。四大爷说，铁路就是铁打的路，上面儿能跑火车，头天上车，睡一宿就能到省城。英子姐刚放学回来，听到俺俩唠嗑儿也来凑热闹。四大爷问英子姐在学校里受没受气，英子姐说同学对她可好了，没因为她出身不好就欺负她。四大爷和英子姐唠得起劲儿，把俺晾一边儿了，俺觉得没劲就跑到大地那边儿看热闹。大家撸胳膊挽袖子热火朝天地挖着地窨子，旁边儿站着仨人，中间好像是个四十多岁的老毛子，两边都是中国人，约摸着二十出头儿。远处苞米叶子被风吹得哗啦哗啦响，听不清楚他们唠的是啥……”

我姥爷的日记就写到这儿，本儿上搁着一根老钢笔。放暑假了，除了学习，我有的是闲情逸致。我问他：“爷，你咋写一半儿不写了呢？”

我姥爷端着杯滚烫的茉莉花茶，嘘乎着喝，一边儿喝一边儿说：“岁数大了，想趁着还没老糊涂赶紧把记得的事儿都写下来，结果老花眼看字儿难受，就不乐意写了。咋地，你想听啊，想听接着给你讲。”

“凑近点儿，俺听清了，那仨人也是来修铁路的。左边儿那个大高个儿小眼儿吧唧壮得跟个牛犊子似的叫峰子，右边儿那个白白净净瘦瘠嘎啦带个金丝边儿眼镜的小伙儿叫四儿，当间儿那个老毛子叫谢啥啥彼啥啥玩意儿来着……嗷，对，叫谢尔盖·彼得洛维奇·伊万诺夫。他仨在那儿唠啥专业嗑儿俺也听不懂，就记住个有砟道床无缝铁轨。也快晌午了，俺赶紧跑回去吃饭。

不知道是不是因为修铁路的来了，那天伙食老好了，除了萝卜土豆竟然还有鸡蛋——当然都是给劳力吃的，没俺们小屁孩儿的份儿。在生产队食堂又瞅见峰子和四儿了。他俩面对面儿坐着，边吃边唠，这一唠就唠个没完。听了半天算是知道了，这俩都是狠人儿！峰子搁地区技校培训过，二十出头儿就拿了劳动模范，坐火车去北京见过毛主席；四儿更厉害，祖上是省城的大户儿，家里人支持革命，政审也没卡他，考到北京那啥银民大学读的俄语，毕业了组织上派他回来给苏联专家当翻译，顺便协调协调工作。都算是知识分子吧，唠得还挺欢，不知道的还以为是老相好儿呢。

大队小学放暑假，俺老往工地跑，一来二去也就跟工人混熟了。我嘴也甜，也招那些个哥啊叔啊稀罕，就连老毛子一整也给俺带点儿糖块儿巧克力啥的，比着大拇指叽里呱啦说老苏联话，什么“妈拉介呲”啊，什么“沙嘎辣特夫故丝呐”，四儿哥就在旁边给俺翻译，说老毛子夸我乖，说巧克力好吃。峰子哥别看长得傻大黑粗，手贼巧，一整从大荒地里薅一把狗尾巴草给俺编蚂蚱玩儿。有玩儿的俺就更开心了，一天到头儿就猫在地窨子那边儿不走了，天天被你太姥儿揪着耳朵给领回去。大伙儿都被逗得不行不行的，属峰子哥和四儿哥乐得最欢。俺那时候也不懂啥情了爱的，就是觉得他俩就那么般配，搁一块儿瞅着就那么顺眼。

除了老谢——就是那个苏联专家，都得住地窨子。知道啥是地窨子不？就是平地往下挖个四尺来深的坑，搁坑里插上房柱子，柱子上架椽子，椽子上苫好草，再拿黑土给他压实惠咯，跟前儿在围上一圈儿板障子。这样事儿比盖房子快，那时候为了保证工期都挖地窨子住人。地窨子都盖完了就该开动员大会了。大家先念语录：与天奋斗，其乐无穷！与地奋斗，其乐无穷！与人奋斗，其乐无穷！完了工人代表峰子哥讲话。讲的啥忘了，就记住一句‘铁路是国家的生命线’。后来苏联老专家也上去讲话，四儿哥给翻译，大概就讲的什么苏中亲如兄弟之类的套话儿，俺也记不清楚了。老糊涂了。开完动员大会该吃晚饭了，开工大伙儿都高兴，嫩江小烧儿喝得有点儿多。四儿哥本来脸就白，喝完酒小脸儿通红，贼能逼逼，吃菜都堵不住他嘴，逮谁都说要给人看手相。峰子哥说你这是封建迷信，还老知识分子呢，喝醉了别老瞎叭儿叭儿。四儿哥跟个二傻子似的就知道呵儿呵儿笑，说你伸手，你看我算得准不准，说完就拽着峰子哥的左手不撒开。峰子哥没招儿把手一伸，四儿哥说，你这个生命线比王八的还长，将来肯定长命百岁，你爱情线断了，将来娶不到老婆。这两句话把大伙儿乐完了都。峰子哥常年风里来雨里去，谈过好几个对象都黄了，他脸上也挂不住，说好啊你曹老四，看俺晚上怎么收拾你。四儿哥一听嬉皮笑脸的，说你来啊，怕你我是个老娘们儿。大伙儿一听都快乐趴下了。俺虎了吧唧地问四儿哥，四儿哥你生命线呢？四儿哥说，我生命线比峰子的还长，比你们都长。峰子哥没好气儿地来了一句，你就是个大乌龟，千年的王八万年的龟。大家伙儿笑得更欢了，直拍桌子。

吃完饭各回各家各找各妈，俺跟峰子哥和四儿哥走。他俩分到了一个地窨子里，喝的都不少，脚直打晃儿，俺跟牵了两条大狗似的领着他俩在苞米地里穿。回到屋儿里他俩就让俺回去了。俺出了门儿就在那儿偷听墙根儿，透过窗户缝儿影绰儿看见峰子哥脱了四儿哥的裤子搁那儿打他屁股。后来我寻思过味儿来了，他俩是干那个啥呢。”

我脑海里有那个画面了。乡间的夏夜万籁俱寂，只有夜风拂过苞米地发出哗啦哗啦的响声伴着虫鸣催人入梦。黑灯瞎火的没啥娱乐活动，不发泄一下子实在没法释放年轻人高涨的荷尔蒙。白天轻伤不下火线为了revolution，夜里放下一切防备屈从于temptation。峰子借着酒劲儿扒了四儿的裤子：“小样儿，说你爹是王八，看俺怎么收拾你个王八羔子。”伸出长满老茧的大手啪啪地打着四儿的大白屁股。四儿也喝高了，小声哼哼着，也不知道是疼还是爽。“看你哼哼唧唧像个娘们儿俺就想操你。”峰子喷着酒气，把四儿翻了个儿，对着四儿的嘴唇儿就开始啃，高粱小烧儿的气味儿从唇齿间互相让渡进而扩散，在地窨子里蔓延，像是点燃爱火的香氛。在玫瑰色的空气里，他们才能卸下所有主义的包袱，真真正正做回少年。

“别他妈缺女人了就来找我。Мне не нравится секс без любви…”四儿打着酒嗝儿，说完反而主动去够峰子的嘴。

“少他妈跟我拽洋屁……啥意思？”

“就是，我爱你，我稀罕你，行了吧。”

“屁，真当俺傻逼啊？”

“啊。可不咋地。”四儿扑哧乐了。

“操死你个逼养的！”峰子也没抠也没捅，直接一杆子杵进四儿身体里。

“我操！”四儿下面一阵撕裂的疼痛，“你他妈属电镐的？”

“不乐意俺拔出来了？”峰子看似要挟着四儿，身体倒是诚实，修长而健壮的腰肢片刻不停地前后耸动。他掰开四儿的双腿，扛在肩上，以求更深入地探索那片秘密花园。

“你他妈倒是拔呀——啊爽——老子不怕——啊啊啊啊——”四儿的声音随着峰子的撞击一颤一颤的，像被一颗石子扰乱的深潭，荡起层层涟漪。

大家都会遗忘，只有原野上的微风和夜空中的繁星记得。

“路一天天儿地修，”姥爷的声音把我从瞎想般的遐想中拉回现实，“日子一天天儿地过，转眼铁路就快完事儿了。峰子哥四儿哥他俩不一个单位，马上也得分开了。临走的时候，峰子哥塞给俺一个铁丝崴的蚂蚱，四儿哥把他一直用的钢笔送给俺，让俺好好读书，将来也考到北京去，等到北京了去百花深处胡同十一号院儿找他玩儿。那天晚上，他俩在苞米地边儿上坐了一宿，峰子哥吹了一宿的口琴，莫斯科郊外的晚上，四儿哥跟着唱俄语，一边儿唱一边儿抹眼泪。俺也不知道咋的看着心里贼难受。第二天早上他俩就走了，再也没回来。俺这辈子也没去过北京，也不能当面儿跟四儿哥说声谢谢。他俩都是好人，好人命长，祝他俩一生平安。”

“没事儿，姥爷，你忘了你外孙儿上的就是那个大学了？等我开学了我去校史馆查查，再去百花深处胡同看看那位四爷爷。”

我姥爷说得对，我们学校的确出过一位曹师兄，俄语系的，后来留校当了教师。学校六六年起停办了十年，好多人的去向都语焉不详。我决定亲自去百花深处十一号院儿转转。

从海淀到西城并不远，坐公交不到一个小时。百花深处胡同不长，入口藏在一堆乐器店中间，费了半天劲才找到。十一号院儿里住了几户人家，我敲了敲门，过了半天，门吱呀一下开了。

“你谁啊？”一位大娘从门儿里探出头来，眼光上下打量着我，我有点儿不自在，但也不好说什么。

“大娘您好，请问这儿是曹鹤阳老先生的家吗？”我怯怯地问，生怕大娘把我活吃了。

“不知道，没听说过。赶紧走我们这儿正要吃晚饭呢。”大娘把门儿砰地一关，差点儿没把我手给掩了。

也是，都多少年了。

我转身离去，替我姥爷把那份谢意留在百花深处。

东北往事三部曲其二。因为全篇基于转述，所以没有以往的上帝视角那么全知全能。说好听了是有丰富的想象空间，说难听点儿就是流水账，清汤寡水儿的。乐意看您就红心蓝手，不乐意您等我下一篇，包甜！（水灵灵的大眼睛可劲儿眨巴）

有句俄语请善用翻译器。

以上。

还有一小段儿。

胡同口儿坐着一个老大爷，看起来得快八十了，招呼我过去。

“大爷，您叫我？”

“嗯呐。”

“大爷您也东北的啊？”我心头一喜。

“咋地不像啊？”大爷乐了，眼角的皱纹比他眼睛都大。

“像！像！”

“你找曹鹤阳啥事儿啊？”

“啊，是这样，我姥爷小时候受过曹老先生照顾，我这是来替他道声谢谢。”

“咋还空手来地呀？”

“不是，他让我把这只钢笔还给曹老先生，让我以后多来看看他老人家。”我从兜儿里掏出钢笔，在那大爷眼前晃了晃。

“曹鹤阳你可见不到咯。他是俺以前工地上的同事，听说他六六年回北京，没多久就挨了斗，说他戴金丝边儿眼镜是生活奢侈腐化，是享乐主义。他的学生跑到他家指着他鼻子骂他臭老九，他想不开，当天夜里就喝了药。 第二天那帮兔崽子找上门儿的时候，他都硬了。”大爷讲着讲着，眼中含着凄凉的神色，我不禁有些难过。

十一号院儿那个老大娘探出头来喊了一声：“朱云峰，你个老东西见天儿跟人侃大山，快回来吃饭！”

胡同里那么静，听得见岁月结冰。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
